


marry me {part two}

by GWritesNovels



Series: face the music [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWritesNovels/pseuds/GWritesNovels
Summary: "She's gonna get married, but she ain't gonna marry me." -Thomas RhettIn which Nicole has to watch Waverly be given away to someone else.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: face the music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	marry me {part two}

Nicole takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror, straightening her tie and fixing her suit for the tenth time in the past minute. Her hands are shaking and won’t stop. She adjusts her tie two more times before finally giving up, running her hands through her hair and stepping back. It doesn’t matter what she looks like. Everyone will have their eyes on Waverly.

And she’s going to be absolutely breathtaking as always. Especially in that flowing lacy white dress she loves so much. She looks like a damned angel, even more than usual.

The redhead’s eyes fill with tears at the thought and she splashes water onto her face. She absolutely has to calm down. She can’t lose it right now. She can’t. She has to go in there.

With her stomach tied in knots, Nicole Haught finally exits the bathroom.

The entire town is gathered around, huddled in small groups and speaking amongst themselves, gossiping and wondering on which side to sit because pretty much all of them are here for the bride, to see Waverly Earp marry the love of her life.

A snippet of conversation falls upon Nicole’s ears. “---wonder how the Sheriff is taking it?”

“Heard she’s been locked up in her office, it’s too much for her. Damn shame, too, Waverly loved her so much. You could tell---”

Tears prick at the back of the tall woman’s eyes once more as she rushes past, undoubtedly catching the attention of the group who was just speaking about her. Even though everyone is gathered in circles enough to pass through, it’s still such a tight space. Nicole can barely push past, can barely escape to throw the front door open and get some fresh air.

The packed parking lot isn’t giving her any relief, cars parked all down the street and in the lots of some local businesses. The men milling about out front don’t provide any comfort, either, so the redhead heads to the back of the church. Everything is empty, quiet.

And for the millionth time since she’s gotten the news, Nicole breaks down and cries.

The whole world has been yanked from underneath her feet. Everything has been taken away since they found Waverly and Doc, both with amnesia, and pulled them out of the Garden. It took all of the patience that everyone had to try and try and try to get the memories back. And Doc’s did. All of them. The small brunette woman remembered her sister and the town after a little while with some help.

But not once has she remembered Nicole.

So the Sheriff collapses outside, in the back of the church, onto freezing cold snow. She cries until her chest is heaving so hard it hurts and her lungs are on fire and her headache is splitting. She pounds at the ground, thinking of the younger woman and her smile and the way she’d always kissed her. She bellows at the thought of Waverly standing at the end of that aisle, waiting and smiling at her soon-to-be husband.

Champ fucking Hardy.

And that’s how Wynonna finds her, crying silently on the ground, suit wet from the snow. The brunette stands silently for a moment, her eyes filled with understanding. Then she leans down, holding out her hand. Nicole extends her own, and the elder Earp helps pull her to her feet. The redhead nods gratefully, taking in Wynonna’s features and realizing exactly how much she looks like her sister. And that’s enough to make the tears begin to fall again.

“C’mere,” the brunette mutters, and Nicole falls into her embrace.

“It hurts so fucking much,” she gasps between sobs. “God, I don’t think the pain is gonna end.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.”

Nicole wants to scream, to push her away and tell her that no, she doesn’t fucking know. She doesn’t know because she got Doc back. She doesn’t know because he remembers her. Every touch, every kiss. He remembers her.

Her angel never will.

But instead, she pulls Wynonna closer because she knows she’s trying her best. Nicole is hugging her as tightly as she can.

“She would have loved you all her life.”

And the taller woman is clinging even more, sobbing into Wynonna’s shoulder. Because she knows she would have. But somehow, speaking the words makes it hurt even more.

“I’ll still love her all of mine.”

“I know you will. And that’s why you two were perfect for each other. Who knows, maybe one day she’ll---”

“I don’t know,” says Nicole. “I don’t know if she ever will.” Her heart cracks again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. Now please say something Wynonna would say so I can face going in?”

“Have you been lying in the snow or are you just that happy to see me, Haught?” the brunette asks, not missing a single beat. Nicole rolls her eyes and lets the smallest of smiles tug at the corners of her mouth. Then she pulls away from the hug and casts her eyes downward.

It’s time.

She and Wynonna head up to the church together as she removes the flask from her pocket and takes a swig from the bottle. The elder Earp stops in her tracks and watches with slightly widened eyes.

"I don't want to remember much of this," Nicole admits before taking another long swallow. The burn feels good down her throat, and she's hoping to anything in the universe that this somehow makes her feel better. She's never been one to drink to numb the pain, so she's hoping this first time goes down fine enough. After a few more, she offers the flask to Wynonna, who takes a single drink before handing it back. "I guess we probably need to get this over with, huh?"

The elder Earp nods, and both of them make their way into the church.


End file.
